The basic functions of a photo-voltaic cell include the facial absorption of light rays and the subsequent conversion of these rays into electrical energy. Not surprisingly, the industry is constantly seeking ways to maximize the electrical output of photo-voltaic cells through either improved manufacturing procedures, cell design, or chemical treatment. Even so, photo-voltaic cells rarely operate at their normal rated efficiency levels because dust, dirt and other various materials collect on the face of these cells and impede the absorption process.
Photo-voltaic cells perform at peak efficiency only when their working surfaces remain free and clear from such particulate debris. However, while there is an abundance of prior art which seeks to increase photo-voltaic cell efficiency through new design techniques, the field of improved cell efficiency through post-manufacturing cell maintenance has remained relatively undeveloped.
The functional character of photo-voltaic cells requires that they, or their facial housings, be exposed not only to sunlight, but also to nature's elements. Dirt and dust particles can be expected to gradually accumulate on the cells' faces, considering everyday wind and rain factors. Accordingly, one might opt to clean the cells on a regular basis using human labor. This process might increase the cells' efficiency, but it would also prove to be a relatively expensive proposition if the cells are to be maintained frequently. Conversely, cleaning may be disregarded altogether; that is, until such time when the faces of the cells are so opaque that a washing is absolutely necessary. This method reduces labor costs, but does so only at the expense of the cells' operating efficiency.
There is a need in this field for a system of preventive maintenance whereby foreign matter would be deterred from collecting on the face of a photo-voltaic cell in the first place. Such a method would optimize a cell's absorption rate on a more continuous basis. At the same time, this system would greatly reduce the costs associated with periodic or constant cleaning.